


1+2=1

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Another be gay do crimes trope, But their relationship is more like Bonnie and Clyde, Car Chases, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murderers, Non-Linear Narrative, Renjun likes to bite a lot, Robbery, Torture, Visual inspired by Joker and Harley Quinn, like a lot, mad scientist!jeno, rich boy!renjun, stripper!jaemin, unhinged
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 「世の中盗める物で溢れてるよ。だけど、」太陽が完全に海の下に隠れていた。まるで三人を恐れるように。暗闇だ。音もしない。残されたのは波と三人と車だけ。「１＋２の答えが１だって答えるのはこの世のどこを探してもお前たちしかいない」
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 12





	1+2=1

**Author's Note:**

> 昔書いて途中で飽きてたあたおか強盗殺人犯のノレンミンです。  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️みんな頭のネジ止まってないので注意です。モラルもクソもありません。若干性描写みたいなのあります。拷問ぽいシーンあります。そんなに激しくないです。あとジェノ昔妻子いた設定です。ロンジュン噛み癖あります⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> 読みながら聴ける[プレイリスト](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7dtid_7a-F-iNP_mKJvAo2N8TJRNBe_h)置いときます^^*

♡

ノジェム。つまんない。ただの単語に、震え上がる市民。

目を引く緑色の髪に、がっちりとした体型を包む黒いスーツ。そして罪のない人間の命を銃で奪うとは思えないほど、優しい目。

科学者だった大人しい青年イ・ジェノは、汚い世界の闇に負け、最も恐れられる殺人鬼~ノジェム~と姿を変えたのだった。滑稽な名前には似合わない非倫理的な事件が多発するようになったのはもう何年も前だ。

人の心は簡単に歪んでしまう。どこかの偉大な心理学者の証言でもないけれど、ジェノは知っていた。誰だって歪んだ精神で生まれてはこないこと。

それが人だろうと、言葉だろうと、環境だろうと、本人以外にも人の性質がねじ曲がるのには原因がある。

ジェノだってそうだ。けれどその話はまた後にでもしよう。

ジェノは一人ではなかった。二人の美しいパートナー達が居た。

サイコキラーであるジェノを狂気のメーターの基準にするなら、彼の二人の相棒、ジェミンとロンジュンはそんなメーターでは測れきれない領域に達していた。クレイジーという言葉で表すのが適切かさえも疑ってしまう。

ジェノの精神が破壊されたのには根源があった。けれど彼の狂乱を掻き立てたのは紛れもなく、ジェミンとロンジュンの存在だった。

ジェミンとロンジュンは、お揃いのピンクとブルーのラメで輝くアイメイクをし、ブロンドの髪にも同じ二色が二人の髪の先を染めていた。

ジェノが甘いマスクの持ち主であるようにジェミンとロンジュンも美しい青年だった。だからこそ、この街では言い伝えがある。

万が一、あのトリオに出くわした場合は絶対に目を合わさない。顔を見ないこと。

５秒でもあの魅惑的な顔を見てしまえば、その場に凍りついてしまうだろう。メドゥーサのような力。目が離せなくなった貴方はそこで殺される。

それが言い伝えであり、事実だった。

♣︎

「ジェノヤ～どこ連れてってくれるの～」

ジェミンの甘ったるい声は、猛スピードを出すオープンカーとガンガンに流される古くさい音楽にかき消されそうだった。けれどもハンドルを握るジェノはしっかりジェミンの声を聞き取っていた。

「どこでも喜ぶだろ」

道路から目を離さずに呟くジェノ。

「あぁっ！痛いよ、ロンジュナぁ、なんで噛むの？」

助手席に座るジェミンまではごく普通の光景だった。しかしこの三人を取り巻くものに普通といった概念は無縁だ。

助手席に座るジェミンの膝にはロンジュンが跨って座ったまま、ジェミンの首に噛み付いていた。歯型とジェミンの喘ぎ声混じりの嫌がる声を聞けば満足そうに口角を上げて首への甘噛みを続けた。

「大人しくできないなら落とすよ？」

緑色の髪が風でなびいている。ジェノが脅すように言ってもジェミンはゲラゲラと笑うだけだった。ロンジュンに関しては耳も傾けない。

後ろから鳴るサイレンでようやくロンジュンもジェミンの首元から頭を上げた。リップティントで血色の良い唇は唾液で艶やかだが、目はパトカーの赤いサイレンを写して赤っぽく染っている。

「邪魔者来たけど？」

ジェノはバックミラーで警察が追ってきているのを確認すれば舌打ちする。

「こっちはただ美味い飯が食いたいだけなのに、警察も暇だな」

確かに今夜のプランに人殺しや強盗はリストインしていなかった。とはいえスピード違反はもちろん、助手席に大人がシートベルトも付けずに一緒に座っている。色々と問題視される条件はクリアしていた。

「ジュナ片付けて？」

膝の上に未だ座ったまま眉間に皺を寄せるロンジュンにジェミンはお得意の上目遣いを使って下唇を突き出した。

言われる前からその予定だったロンジュンはジェミンの太ももを踏んずけて立ち上がり、後部座席に移動した。ジェミンが痛いと叫んだのは言うまでもない。

周りの車は乗車しているのがジェノ達である事を察し、道を開けて避けた。逃げたと表現する方が正しいかもしれない。

後ろまで接近してきたパトカーにブツブツ言いながら、ロンジュンは座席の下に転がっている銃を確認した。

「これは小さいな、こっちはデカすぎか、、ま、いっか」

肩をすくめれば、威力の強い大きめのショットガンを持ち上げた。銃はジェミンとロンジュンによってペイントとラメでデコレーションされていて、不適切な見た目をしている。これで何人もの人が殺されただなんて思えないほど。

ガンを構えたロンジュンを見れば警察はメガホンで下ろすように訴えたが、無論、無駄な試みだ。

「デートの！邪魔！なんだよ！」

三発で警察二人を仕留め、その後何発か撃てばパトカーは大きな爆発音と共に火に包まれた。

「放っとけばいいのにさ」

銃を置けば楽しそうに笑っているジェミンとジェノ。ほんのお遊びに過ぎないんだ。

「まだ着かないの？」

「もう時期」

辛抱できない子供のように口を膨らませて聞くロンジュンは、前に戻るのが面倒で後部座席で立ち上がれば、両腕を広げて風を全面に感じた。ジェミンはそれを下からカメラに収める。自由で美しい。自由の女神いらずだ。

こんな日常が当たり前のように続いていることにジェノは気付いていなかった。どこまで幸せか。満足しているのに口にしなかった。

二人と違ってジェノは愛を知らなかったから。

目的地のレストランに着けば、積んであった銃を手にして車から降りる。必然的にジェノのサイドを歩くジェミンとロンジュンは無意識なのだ。習慣とは恐ろしい。

高級レストランに居た人々は三人を見た瞬間息を飲んだ。

「わぁ〜オシャレ」

ロンジュンはピストルを癖でくるくると指で回しながら、綺麗なシャンデリアや生演奏されている音楽に目を輝かした。

「...ノジェム」

一人の客の声が響いて一変する空気。音楽は流れているけれど、重くなった空気に気づかない人はいなかった。

けれどその雰囲気を壊すように、ガハハと大げさなほどジェミンが笑い出すものだから、余計に客は混乱と恐怖を思い浮かべた。シチュエーションに似合わないその笑い声は、不気味なのだから。

「別にご飯食べに来ただけなのに」

「オープンカーに貴重品置いとけないから持ってきただけだけだし」

ジェミンと顔を見合わせてクスクス笑いながら、相変わらずピストルを振り回すロンジュン。二人の間でジェノは落ち着いた表情で黙ったままだった。

アプローチしてこないウェイターにそろそろ苛立ち始めてはいたけれど。

「早くウェイターさん席に案内してよ？」

長い睫毛をちらつかせながら見つめるジェミンに震えるように頷き、空いた席まで導くウェイター。

店内中の注目を集めている事を知りながらも、気にせずに腕を組んで歩くジェミンとロンジュンに、その後ろから静かに続くジェノ。不気味ではあったが、殺人鬼の集まりにはとても見えなかった。

丸いテーブルに座れば、それぞれ銃を置いてある荷物入れにしまった。客達は三人が席に着いた途端に見てはいけない物のように目を逸らした。

「今日連れて出たのって記念日だから？」

ジェミンが頬杖をつけばロンジュンも思い出したように声を上げた。

「もう四年？早いね」

ジェノは何も答えなかった。記念日という言葉が何を指すのかも不確かなまま。出会って四年経つ三人の関係に名前は無かった。

ジェノがボスであること、最高権力者であること、、けれどそのヒエラルキーは全くもって使用されていない。ジェノにとって二人はリーダーの言うことを聞くペットでも、アシスタントでも、部下でも無かった。

ジェノが二人に仲間になって欲しいと頼んだ事は無かった。ただ本気でジェノに惚れ込んでいる二人が勝手に着いてきただけなのだ。

そしてお互いに惹かれあったジェミンとロンジュンに、ジェノは何も言わなかった。こうして四年の月日が経ったのだから。

♢ 

ジェノ、ジェミン、ロンジュンの三人が出会ったのは偶然の連続でしかなかった。タイミングはバラバラながらも、出会うべくして出会ったのだ。

１９歳の夏、ジェノは初めての殺人を犯した。全国に張り出された地味な容姿のジェノの指名手配のポスターを見て、ジェノは変わる事を決意した。

地味で、人生も性格にも面白みもない、つまらない若手天才科学者のイ・ジェノは死んだ。ジェノ自身が殺したのだから。四年後数えきれないほどの人数を殺した経歴を残すことになるけれど、自分の魂を殺した事実を超える殺人事件は現れない。鮮やかな緑色に染められた髪と、チャーミングなスマイルでジェノは人々を魅了し、殺人を測る達人となった。

「誰だお前は、、」

死を間近にした男の絞められた首から微かに絞り出された声にジェノは微笑んだ。

「...ノジェム。つまんなくて、誰にも愛されない殺人犯だよ」

男は酸素が肺に回らなくなった状態で最後に聞き取った言葉に目を回し、紫色に染まった顔のまま心臓を止めた。

ノジェムという名前が全国的に広まったのは初めての殺人から数週間後だった。

ジェノはガンを片手にストリップバーに足を運んだ。店に入れば若い男から年老いた男までもが、露出の激しい女たちの揺れる体をハイエナのような目で捕らえていた。興奮と快感を誘うモノのように女を見る観客に嫌気がさし、女めがけてお金を投げるその様子には吐き気がする。人殺しを始めてから道徳心なんてとっくに見失ったはずなのに。

三分もすればバーの中で動く心臓はジェノのみ。そのはずだった。ジェノは血を垂らして倒れた金の有り余った男の財布の中から金を抜いては、自身のスーツのポケットにつめた。

カタカタと鳴る足音が響けば、ジェノはすぐにガンを構えた。可笑しい、、計算ミスだ。

「わお」

声の方にガンを向ければ、ブロンドの髪がよく似合った若い男が不思議そうにジェノを眺めていた。引き金を引こうとすれば、ただでさえ騒がしく煌びやかなビジュアルが更にうるさくなる。

「ちょっと！殺さないでよ！」

人殺しに慣れ始めていたジェノではあったが、これ程大胆に抵抗する男は初めてで思わず言われた通りに指を引き金から離してしまう。それでもよくよく考えるとこの男を生かす理由もない。全く怯えた目付きを見せないこの男はあまりにもシチュエーションとミスマッチで、ある意味どこかゾッとする。

「一目惚れしちゃった」

真っ白な歯を見せて大きな笑顔を見せながら言う男に、ジェノはガンを下ろした。変わった奴だ。

「そんなつまらない冗談を最後に死にたい？もう少しマシなこと言わせてやるから、早くしろ。俺も暇じゃないんだ」

銃を振り回しながら言うジェノに男は目を輝かした。

「冗談じゃないよ。お兄さん超セクシーだね、殺し屋なの？」

ジェノが動く間も与えずに距離を縮めてくる男は近くで見れば、歯だけでなく、顔の全てが整っていた。

「うるさい奴はきらいだ」

近くに迫ってきた男の目をしっかり見て呟いても男にはノーダメージだった。

「その冷たい眼差し興奮するんだけど。ねぇ、愛人にしてよ？」

長すぎるまつ毛をバタバタとちらつかせて訴えてくる様子は妖艶で、被害者とは思えないものだった。

「お前の愛なんかいらないけど」

「なんで？愛をもらって嫌なことなんてある？」

突き出された唇はグロスで艶やかだ。彼もバーの出演者側の人間だった事に気付き、ジェノは罠にかからないように銃口を男のこめかみに当てた。

「愛にメリットなんて無い」

銃を当てられた状態でもにっこり笑う男。

「そう思う？ねぇ、キスしてもいい？」

脈絡の無い男の思考回路にジェノは返す言葉を見つけ出せないまま、この銃を突きつけられて嬉しそうに笑う男の唇の味を知ることとなった。グロスで少しベタついていたけれど、柔らかくて感触は気持ちよかった。

「...お前本当に怖くないの？」

離れた唇から発されるジェノの口調は、殺人鬼にしては優しすぎた。いくら低い声をしていても、可愛らしく思えてしまうほど。実際にこの男は、ジェノを可愛いと感じ、ガンを握ったゴツゴツとした手を自分の胸に当てさせた。

「ドキドキしてる。でもこれは惚れたせいでドキドキしてんの。怖くないよ」

「...俺はノジェムだ、ぞ」

名前を聞いても、ピンと来ないのか首を傾げる。今朝もニュースになっていたのに、夜型人間の彼は見ていなかった。世間知らず。

「変な名前だね。俺はジェミン。ナナって呼んでよ」

近距離でウィンクを飛ばしてくる男、ジェミンに、ジェノは完全にチェックメイトを奪われてしまった。

そのままジェミンはジェノに店内で眠る金の場所を全て教えた。ジェノが銃殺をしている間は地下の楽屋で自分のシフトの準備をしていたというのだ。そして狂乱を聞きつけて上がったときにジェノの顔を見て、一目惚れしたから自ら歩み寄ったとの事なのだ。

「何度でも言うけど、愛人なんて求めてないよ」

車に入れば、ジェミンは笑顔を絶えさせないまま助手席に座った。

「なんで？性処理でもいいからさ。愛人になりたいの」

人殺しに向かって叫ぶものじゃない。このモラルの失われた空間でさえも場違いな台詞だ。

「性欲はないから」

「それ可哀想だね？俺ありすぎて困っちゃう」

渋々車を発車させるジェノの横顔をまじまじと見つめるジェミン。殺人者はみんなこのように綺麗な顔立ちをしているのかな、なんて考えながら。

「でもそのぶっ飛んだ性格は人殺しには向いてそう」

「なに？愛人かつ右腕？それいいね」

ぱちぱちと手を叩いて笑うジェミンに首を振る。

「ただのビジネスパートナーとして」

「何でそんなに愛を嫌うの？傷つくのが怖い？」

遠くでサイレンが鳴っている。少しスピードを上げれば小さくなる音。追ってきてはいない。

「別に」

「もしかして愛を知らないだけじゃない？恋愛経験無いとか？人殺ししてるような人だったらありえそう！違う？」

ジェノは多すぎるジェミンの質問に舌打ちをした。目線はバックミラーから消えるパトカー。

「この間まで婚約者がいた。その女は俺の子を妊娠したまま殺された」

突然すぎる悲劇の恋物語にジェミンは同情の顔を見せなかった。

「やっぱ傷つくのが怖いだけじゃん。一回嫌な思いをしたからってまた愛する事を恐れてんの、可愛いね」

愛する人が新しい命を授かっていながら殺された。そんな重たすぎる内容を話して、可愛いと返すジェミンにジェノは自然と笑ってしまった。ジェノの何倍も人道的な思考を持ち合わせていないのだから。

「とにかく愛なんてあっても無駄」

「無駄って思うのも勝手だけど、俺が愛を与えるのも勝手だからね」

それ以上ジェノは口を開かなかった。

一時間後、ジェミンが連れてこられた場所はよくある一軒家だった。裕福な方ではあるけれど、ごく普通の家。

「ここが家？」

窓に張り付いて、家を観察するジェミン。ジェノはトランクに積んでおいた今夜の稼ぎを取りに降りた。

「実家だよ」

「じゃあ、ご両親いるの？挨拶しなきゃ」

車を降りるなり身なりを整えようとするジェミンは、ストリッパーの衣装のまま来たため、腕を出した露出の激しいベストに、肌の上に直接ネクタイ。パンツはぴったりとしていて、尻や大腿の形を型どっていた。

「両親はいないよ、死んだから」

「殺したの？」

「いや、交通事故で死んだ」

鍵を開けて家に入っていく様子は、普通の人間だ。ジェミンはその後ろを続いた。

「意外と普通な家だね」

壁にかかっている家族写真や、棚の上に置かれた花瓶まであまりにも平凡なのだ。

「ついてきて」

ジェノに言われて進んだ先には階段があった。地下室に繋がっていた。殺し屋の地下室ということは、死体が転がっているの？ジェミンはぼんやり呑気な事を考えたが期待は外れた。

広くて暗い地下室の真ん中には、実験台のチェアが一台置いてあった。よく見ると、チェアには体を縛り付けるようなベルトがついていた。

「そこに座ってて」

ジャケットを脱げば、コート掛けにかかっていた白衣を羽織るジェノの言うことを聞き、ジェミンは椅子に横たわった。

白衣を身につけたジェノが視界に戻れば、期待を込めた眼差しを送る。

「何すんの？ＳＭプレイ？お医者さんごっこ？」

「ほんとに俺と一緒にやっていけるか、まぁ言わばテストだよ」

テストと聞けば、顔を歪ませる。勉学は苦手だったらしい。

「大丈夫。数学も物理も歴史も出ない」

チェアに体を固定するベルトを一つ一つジェミンの細い体に止めていく。腕も下がったまま、腰の横で動かせないように固定し、足までしっかりと拘束されたジェミン。

「痛いことするの？」

「うん。めちゃくちゃ痛いこと」

優しすぎる笑顔で言うジェノは、ジェミンの手に一つのボタンを握らせた。

「これを押したら止まる。でも止まらせたら失格だ。直ぐに痛みも感じる暇も無く殺してあげる」

「腕切り刻んだりする？」

「いや。実際に物理的な外傷は与えない」

そう言って大きなガラス張りの棚を開ければ、ラベルを確認して小さめのフラスコを持ち出す。

「これ。身体中の神経を痛みに通常の百倍敏感にさせる薬品。俺が作ったんだ」

誇らしそうに微笑むジェノは、マッドサイエンティストというよりご機嫌なワンコだ。あまりにも滑稽。

「知的な男ってエロくて最高」

ジェミンは懲りずに笑顔を作った。

「口開けて」

「やだ、口移しして」

わがままを言うジェミンにジェノはため息をついて、瓶の蓋を開けた。ジェミンの期待には応えずに、顎を無理やりこじ開ければ、瓶の中の液体をジェミンの口内に流した。いきなり突っ込まれた液体の苦味にジェミンは顔を歪まして喉を鳴らした。

「殺してって叫びたくなるほど痛いけど、死ぬ前に言い残すことはある？」

何やら大きくて、見たこともない機械を動かしてきたジェノは、手にはチューブのようなものを持っていた。何か分からなくても、とてつもない痛みを与えるものであることを物語っていた。

「終わったらご褒美のチューしてね？」

あまりにも甘い考えのジェミンにジェノは微笑み返し、装置をジェミンのこめかみを挟むようにセットして電源を入れた。

ジェミンの視界は真っ白になり、身体中に今まで感じたことのないような痛みが走った。

台の上で叫び苦しむジェミンを見て、ジェノは椅子を前に持ってきて座って眺めた。ジェミンにはタイムリミットを伝えていなかったが、この痛みは三十分与え続けられるものだった。

いつの間にかジェミンの叫び声も枯れてほとんど出なくなり、弱々しい呻き声と装置の電子音だけが地下室に響いていた。けれど甘く見ていたのは、ジェミンではなくジェノだったのかもしれない。明らかに人間が耐えられる限界の痛みであるのに関わらず、ジェミンは止めるボタンを押さなかった。

迷いさえも見せないジェミンをジェノは見守るだけだった。

６０．．．５９．．．．２０．．．４．．．３．．２．．１．．．

タイマーと共に止まる機械に解放されたジェミン。軽く痙攣は続いたまま台の上でぐったりしているけれど、微かに意識は残っていた。予想外の展開にジェノも言葉を失ったまま立ち上がった。

「生きてる？」

ジェミンの頭の横にハマっていたギアを外して目を合わせれば、焦点は少しずれていた。それでも数秒もすればしっかりとジェノの目を捕らえた。

「ねぇ、ご褒美のチューしてよ、、」

ほとんど声になっていない小さな声でも、キスを強請るジェミンに、ジェノも反抗できなかった。微かに震える頬を両手で掴んで、唇を重ねた。バーでジェミンのしてきた触れるだけのキスとは違い、深いキス。力が入らないジェミンはキスに応えようとしながらも、思うように体が動かず、下手くそで唾液の多いだらしないキスとなった。それでも、ジェノは濃厚に口付ける事をやめなかった。

口を離せば、とろんとしたジェミンの瞳から目が離せない。

「目の前で、俺が苦しんでるところ、を、座ってみてる、、ジェノを、想像したら、めっちゃ、興奮しちゃった、、」

ジェミンは言い終わると同時に瞼を閉じて、力が抜けたように動かなくなった。ようやくジェノも分かった。このジェミンの言っていた一目惚れとは、生半可なものではなかった。下半身から順に固定ベルトを外していき、意識を無くしたままジェノに倒れ込んでくるジェミンの体をジェノは受け止め、背中と膝の裏に手を添えて持ち上げた。俗に言う、お姫様抱っこだ。

そのまま二階の寝室のベッドにジェミンを横たわせた。完全に消耗して意識を無くしたジェミンのベストのボタンを一つずつ外し、首を絞めそうなネクタイも解いた。直ぐに露になる裸体は、ゆっくり上下に揺れていた。ジェノは直に胸に手を当てた。鼓動が聞こえる。呼吸をしている。

とっくの数時間前に止めるはずだった心臓は、ジェノの隣でジェノのパジャマを着せられ、死の恐ろしさを知らぬように動き続けていた。

♠︎

  
  
  
  


ジェノはジェミンを鍛えた。銃の使い方を教え、逃げる体力を育てて。ジェミンはそれらの才能が優れていた。

家も売り飛ばし、盗んだ大金で新たに豪邸を買った。二人で住むには広すぎるくらいだが、それにも満足していた。

ジェミンはジェノがトレードマークを持つように、自分も欲しいと強請った。

「じゃあ何かに染める？何色が好き？」

「うーん、青、あとピンク」

ジェノの作業室に並ぶ薬品を見ながら、好みの色を伝えるジェミンは、いつもに増して好奇心が旺盛だ。

「どっちがいいの？それとも合わせて紫とか？」

ジェノは紫色の薬品を手に取ってジェミンに見せたが、不満そうな顔をされるだけだ。

「紫は嫌い。可愛くないよ」

「欲張り。じゃあ、どうしたいわけ？」

ジェミンはうーんと考えて、また水色とピンク色の薬品を交互に見つめた。しばらく見れば、名案を思いついたというように両方の瓶を持ってきて、ジェノの前に立った。

「半分こする。右が青で左がピンク」

奇抜なアイデアにジェノは瞬きを繰り返した。でもその奇抜さこそがジェミンらしかった。

お望み通りの色に染めてやれば、ずっと鏡の前でにこにこと自分を見つめ満足そうにしていた。そして何を思ったのか自分の部屋から化粧品を大量に持ち出せば、ジェノは部屋から追い出される。お楽しみ、と。仕方なく次の攻撃地の作戦を練っておく。

十分もすれば、扉の開く音がするけど自分からは振り返らなかった。

「じゃーん！ジェノ見て！」

声のするドアの方を見れば、そこにはジェミンが嬉しそうに立っていた。髪は先ほどジェノが染めた通り、前髪が半分青で半分ピンク。そして金髪もしっかり残った状態。けれど、それだけじゃなかった。目元は髪と同じ配色で右目はパステルブルー、そして左目はパステルピンクのラメが囲んでいた。唇は赤く、どんなチェリーよりも美味しそうな色をしている。

これこそが、ジェミンが求めていた姿だった。でも、どこか、何かが足りなかった。

「何かが足りないね」

すっかり褒められることだけを期待して歩みよったジェミンの顔は暗くなる。それでも理由を聞けば一瞬で笑顔を取り戻す。

「あ、分かった。タトゥーでもいれてみる？」

「いいね。ジェノのものってマーキングしてよね」

ジェミンはジェノの顎の下側に吸いつき、痕を自分から付けにいった。ジェノは反応を見せずに、タトゥーマシンを持ち出した。何故持っているかなんて聞かない方がマシだから記さないでおくけど。

「どんなのがいい？」

「ハート。ジェノの愛するナナですって証」

「誰も愛してるなんて言ってないけど」

そんな事を言いながらも、ジェノはデザインに反対せずに紙に様々なハートを描いてみた。気に入ったのは至ってシンプルな黒い無地のハートだった。

「どこにしようかな」

ジェミンが椅子に座りながら脚をバタつかせていると、位置はもうジェノの中では決まっていたようだった。

「俺が決める。いい？」

この殺人鬼はソフトな部分が多い。決定権は自分のものであるように見せながらも、絶対にジェミンの許可を得る。結局の決定権はいつだってジェミンにある。

「うん。ジェノの思うままして」

歯を見せるジェミンの顔を固定させれば、左目のすぐ下の頬骨の位置にタトゥーマシンを当てた。そこから針先を肌に差し込めば、ジェミンは目を瞑る。けれどあの初日の拷問に比べれば何だってかすり傷程度の痛さでしかなかった。

二十分もしないうちに出来上がった入れ墨。ぷっくりと腫れた傷口は綺麗なハートとなり、顔を仕上げた。これ以上綺麗になるのは不可能なんじゃないかと思うほど、美しくなった顔にジェミンは満足した。

「どう？可愛い？」

ジェノの膝に座ったまま覗き込んでくるその顔は、誰がどう見ようと美しかった。人間離れしているほどには。性別の壁なんて存在せず、ただ美しいという事実だけを伝えるそのカラフルな顔にジェノは言葉を返さなかった。頬を親指で撫でれば、優しく微笑んだ。

これが、ジェノの相方の本当の誕生だった。

けれど完全に相方が揃うのは、また半年近くも後の事だった。

  
  
  
  
  


❤︎

  
  
  
  


三月の夜だった。二人は人の眠る道を高級車で駆け抜けていた。

自宅からは何時間も離れた国の中でもトップの富裕層が住む高級住宅地を走るのに、彼らの乗り回す外車はある意味場違いでは無かった。

豪華な家が並ぶ中、表札を見ながらお求めの宅を探した。

「どう？ある？」

「ファン、、、ん～ここでもない。あ、あの大きい家は？」

ジェミンが助手席から指した家は、高級住宅地の中でも特に目立つ豪邸だった。

「あそこに違いない」

ジェノは直ぐに車を寄せた。立派すぎる門の横には、金色の表札でHuangと綴られていた。此処こそが、本日のターゲットだった。

腕時計に目をやると、夜中の二時を回っていた。大金持ちの一家がこんな静かな夜に起きているはずが無かった。いくら詐欺師の大成功者とはいえ。

「分かってるよね？」

ジェノが確認する眼差しをジェミンに送れば、ジェミンはジェノの頬に口付けた。キラキラのストーンでデコレーションされた銃をポケットに一つ、そして右手に持てば、助手席から飛び降りた。

重たい門を押し開ければ、玄関にたどり着くまでの長い庭を抜けた。ガーデニングまで完璧で、手入れが行き届いていることが一目で分かる。

玄関の前に来れば、ジャケットのポケットに入れておいた薬品の入った瓶を取り出す。ジェノに渡されたその液体は、どんなに強力な金属であっても溶けさせることのできるものだった。これもジェノの開発した薬品のうちの一つだ。

鍵穴に流し込めばどろどろになっていく取っ手を見守り、完全に鍵の役目が破壊されるのを待った。数秒もすれば、ドアを簡単に開けられた。

ジェミンは真っ暗な屋敷に入りこみ、玄関にあったロウソクを持てば道しるべに使った。一番大きな扉を開けば予想は的中し、ファン家の主人と妻の寝室になっていた。部屋に入り込んでもぐっすりと眠ったままいびきをかく二人は、ジェミンの存在に気付く余地も無い。楽な仕事が来たものだ。二発打てばベッドの中で二人とも命を落とす。真っ白な外国産のシーツは二人の血液でべとべとだ。

隣の部屋も大きく、そこには老人が一人眠っていた。これもまた親族の一人だろうと想定してジェミンは躊躇もなく引き金を引いた。どちらにしろ、今にも死にそうなお年頃。

部屋を出た時だった、足音を聞きつけたらしい一人の中年女性が廊下に怯えた目で立っていた。この屋敷には似合わないほど質素な寝巻に女中であることを察する。

「わあ、びっくりした。でも、こっちもびっくりさせてごめんね」

未だにジェミンを見て動けなくなっている女中にジェミンは微笑んで、近づいた。美しすぎて脅威を感じるジェミンに息を止めたまま立つ女中は、近寄ってきたジェミンの目を見つめた。見つめることしかできないのだ。声も出ない。そしてその場で銃を胸に当てられる。

「ごめんけど全員殺してから財産奪ってこいって、僕の愛しのダーリンに言われてるんだ」

灰色の長い前髪を耳にかけてやれば、一瞬で銃を放った。ばたりと音を立てて倒れる女中を跨いで廊下を進めば、女中が出て来たであろう小さめの部屋を発見する。念のため中を覗いても、人の気配は無いので部屋を後にする。

いよいよ突き当りの部屋にたどり着く。ドアを開けると、部屋の真ん中には大きなベッドが。昔おとぎ話で呼んだお姫様が寝るようなヴェールに包まれたベッド。ベッドの真ん中にできた小さな山を見れば子供がいることを予想する。

ジェミンの予想は正しく、外れていた。すやすやと眠るその生命体は、子供と呼ぶには妖艶すぎる美しい青年だった。けれどその寝顔は、少年のように純情なオーラを放っていた。

思わず見とれていると、パチリと開く目にジェミンの方が息を呑んでしまう。

「だれ、、？」

いきなり目の前に現れたジェミンに恐怖ではなく、関心を持った顔で見上げた。

「君を殺しに来たの」

そう言って小さく微笑むジェミンの顔に手を伸ばす青年。

「綺麗な顔、、、、てことは、他のみんなも殺したの？」

「うん。お爺さんも、お父さんも、お母さんも」

そこで青年は起き上がって首を傾げた。

「女中は？」

「殺したよ。すぐ部屋の前の廊下に死体が転がってる」

それを聞けば目を輝かせ、えくぼを見せた。ジェミンの首に巻きつけて抱きしめれば、「ありがとう」と声を上げた。

「じゃあもうみんな死んだんだね？本当の本当に」

期待を浮かべるその無垢な目にジェミンは頷いた。そうすれば、青年は手を叩いて嬉しそうに飛び上がった。

「ありがとう、ありがとう！大好き」

再び飛びついてくる青年にジェミンも珍しく困った顔を見せる。こんなはずでは無いのに。でも物凄く可愛らしい顔で、良い匂いを放ちながら抱きついてくる青年に心が踊ってしまうなんて言うまでもない。

「なんでそんなに嬉しそうなの？」

「今まで俺の自由を全部奪ってきたし、倒産の危機が近いからって毎晩取引先のお偉いさんと寝させられたし、ほんとに早く死んでくれないかなって思ってたところなんだ」

衝撃的な話にジェミンは口をへの字にした。哀れなお坊ちゃんだ。

「君、名前は？」

「ファン・ロンジュン」

相変わらず綺麗な顔でじっと見つめるロンジュンにジェミンは溜息をつく。

「ロンジュン、僕は君を殺さなきゃ。大好きな人に怒られちゃう」

「恋人？」

殺しに来た事実には動じないロンジュンは、ジェミンの突然気落ちした顔を上目遣いで見つめ続ける。

「...わかんない。こんなに大好きだし、キスもするし、エッチもするし、毎晩一緒に寝るのに、あっちは何考えてるかわかんないんだ」

今にも泣き出しそうなジェミンの手を握るロンジュン。優しいロンジュンの顔を見ると、余計に泣きたくなってしまう。ジェノにはこんな姿見せたことが無かった。何があっても、へこたれないのがジェミンなのだから。

「ねぇ、俺も輪にいれて」

「ロンジュンを？」

「縛られない人生にずっと憧れてたんだ。それに」

ベッドに座ったまま、ジェミンに微笑んだ。

「俺、ジェミンに一目惚れしちゃったみたい」

あの日のジェノの気持ちを理解した気がした。けれどジェミンはジェノと違って自分の気持ちに正直だ。こんなに綺麗な人にそんな事を言われてしまえば顔を赤くしてしまう。

「ほんとに？」

「うん。死ぬまで一緒にいたい。痛いことされてももっと好きになっちゃいそうなくらい。それくらい本気だよ」

狂気を感じる回答にジェミンは決心した。ジェノに会わせる価値があると。

「まず、あの人らを始末してくれたお礼をさせて」

ズボンのファスナーにかけられた小さな手を見てジェミンは唾を飲み込む。

されるがまま、ロンジュンの寝起きにしては綺麗すぎる顔に白い液を吐きだす。口内に出されたものは飲み込み、顔に飛び散った白濁はわざわざ指ですくって口に運ぶロンジュンは、見たこともないほどエロチックな光景だった。そして少々狂気じみている。

壁にかかった時計を見ると三時を過ぎていて、自分の状況をようやく思い出す。ジェノは、このようなミッションをジェミンに任せた時、必ず制限時間を決めている。一時間を超えて戻って来なかったら、殺されたと仮定して置いていくというのだ。本日のタイムリミットは十五分を切っていた。

「まずい、、ロンジュナ、この家の財宝がある場所全部教えて！」

突然焦りながらズボンを履きなおすジェミンを見て、ロンジュンはすぐにベッドから降りた。

「ついてきて」

ロンジュンは廊下に倒れている女中を見れば、満足そうに鼻を鳴らして祖父の部屋に案内した。

「ほんとに死んでるね、、、クソジジイ」

ベッドの上で血だらけになっている祖父を笑顔で見下ろせば、壁に付属している金庫の鍵をまわす。開かれたそこには大量の札束だけでなく、金棒や宝石もわんさか山になっていた。絵本の世界に出てきそうなお宝。

ロンジュンは棚を開けば、鞄を取り出してジェミンに渡した。

「全部ここにいれて」

「ありがと」

金庫の中身を引きずり下ろすように鞄に突っ込めば、ロンジュンはもう別の部屋に移ろうとしていた。

「あと金庫二つあるから」

ジェミンはもう一度時計を見た。十分切っている。

次の部屋は両親の寝室だった。より大きな金庫にはより沢山のお金が入っていた。

「ぜーんぶ詐欺と麻薬のおかげ。クズでしょ」

ロンジュンは新たな鞄に札束を詰め始めた。こんな状況では何がクズで何が正義かなんて分からない。計れなかった。

最後の金庫は、一階の書斎にあった。小さめではあったが、その中に入っている宝石はこの屋敷で眠るものの中で最も高価らしい。

今にも溢れそうな鞄を持ち出せば、二人で家を飛び出した。丁度一時間が経ち、ジェノは車を発車させていた。

「まって！ジェノヤ！」

ロンジュンの手を握ったまま走るジェミンの姿がバックミラーに映り、車を停める。死んでいないことを信じてはいたけど、それでもどこか胸をほっと撫でおろす。

共に生きて行くことを決めた時、ジェミンからこのルールを決めたのだった。そうすればジェノの信頼を買えると信じて。ジェミンはそんなことをしなくても、初めの拷問を見てジェノの心が充分動かされていた事を知らなかった。

「はぁ、よかった。めっちゃお金ゲットできたよ」

助手席のドアを開ければ息を切らしながら言うジェミンにジェノは眉を釣り上げた。全員殺すのが指名だったはずなのに、そこにはパジャマ姿のロンジュンが大きな鞄を持っていた。

「誰それ」

ジェノの声を聞きつければ、ロンジュンはジェミンの横から顔を出して、可愛らしい笑顔を見せた。

「ファン家の一人息子のロンジュン。可愛いでしょ」

ジェミンに紹介されても、ジェノには理解できなかった。ジェミンが綺麗でキラキラしていたり、カワイイものが好きなのはよく知っていた。ただジェノの言い伝えを破ってまで可愛い人を連れてくるなんて思いもしなかったのだ。

「なんで？」

「俺がジェミンに頼んだんだ。二人の輪に混ざりたいって」

ジェノはそれでもまだ納得できずにいた。

「なんで？」

再び同じ質問をされてもロンジュンは表情を変えなかった。

「二人みたいな人生に憧れたから。あと、ジェミンに惚れた」

それを聞けば動揺を隠せなかった。いつだってジェミンが自分に惚れこんでいるのが当たり前の中、ジェミンに想い人が現れるなんて考えてもいなかったんだ。それに、ジェミンが自分の愛人になりたいとせがんで来た時とよく似ているのだ。こんな短時間で、惚れたから一緒に連れていけだなんて。狂ってる。あまりにも狂ってるんだ。

「ね、かわいいでしょ？自分の家族の死体見てめっちゃにこにこしてたもん」

綺麗で狂ってる。この世にそのコンビネーションを持ち合わせた人間がジェミン以外にいるなんて思えなかった。けれど今、目の前にいるんだ。

「...とにかく、この場を離れよう。そいつをどうするかは後にでも考えるから」

まだ信用しきれない様子のジェノは躊躇いを見せながらも、二人から札の入った鞄を受け取り、後ろに投げた。

「ジェミナ、その子見張ってて」

ジェミンは助手席に座りジェノにウィンクを飛ばせば、ロンジュンを膝の上に引きずり乗せた。

「絶対逃げないでね」

高級素材のパジャマのままのロンジュンはジェミンの腕にすっぽりと収まり、ジェミンの高い鼻のてっぺんにキスをした。

「もう帰る場所もないよ」

そんな事を言いながらもわくわくした顔のロンジュンを見れば、ジェノも今度こそ車を発車させた。

夜明け前の空は一番暗い。それでも助手席に新に加わった二つの瞳はもっともっと暗く、同時に期待で輝いていた。

  
  
  
  


♧

  
  
  
  


自宅に着いたのは次の朝だった。本当なら寝てしまいたいところではあるが、ある一人の人物が加わったことでそうは行かなかった。

「何するの？これ痛い？」

ジェミンが来た時と同様、チェアに縛り付けられたロンジュン。場所は違うけれど、全く同じ試練を乗り越えるテストを受けさせられるのだ。

「めちゃくちゃ痛いけど、大丈夫。ロンジュンならできるって信じてるよ」

ジェミンはジェノがマシンを準備している間、ずっとロンジュンの手を握ったままロンジュンの側から離れなかった。自分の時は無かったのに。まるで望んでいたものを与えるようにさえも見えた。

「ルールは簡単。今から飲ませる液体を飲めば、体中の神経が痛みに通常の百倍敏感になる。その状態で俺は君に通常なら感じないような痛みを与え続ける。麻痺状態ではあるけど、体は痛いと捉える。だからまあ、実際には死を選択したくなるほど痛い。でも、このボタンを渡す。これさえ押せば、痛みは直ぐに止まる。その代わり、俺はお前を殺す。わかった？」

物分かりの良いロンジュンは頷いた。

「で、死ぬかもしれないけど遺言はある？」

ジェノが微笑めば、ロンジュンは一瞬考えた。

「ジェミン目当てで来たけど、ジェノもイケメンだね」

ロンジュンの言葉に一瞬止まりそうになる手をどうにか誤魔化して、こめかみの横に装置をセットした。唐突な発言は、ジェノが自分をまともな人間であるような気にさせる。周りが余りにも並外れているから。

電流を流し始めれば予想通りロンジュンは痛みに悲鳴を上げた。せっかく綺麗な声をしているのに、声が出なくなるまで叫ぶことになるなんて可哀想だ。一瞬の慈悲を感じながらも、ジェノは椅子に脚を組んで座れば、身動きが取れないまま苦痛に体を震わすロンジュンを監視した。

ジェミンは横で壁に体重をかけたまま見つめている。その顔は予想外のものだった。

「どうした？」

ジェノが声をかければ、我に返ったように隣まで歩み寄ってくる。

「どうしよう。めちゃくちゃ可哀想で見てられないだろうなって思ってたのに、、」

ジェミンの目はもがき、呻き声を上げるロンジュンから離れることはなかった。

「なのに？」

「なのにめっちゃ興奮する。可哀想なのに、、めっちゃエロい。なんであんなに可愛く呻けるんだろう？」

ジェノは背筋に冷たい何かが走るのを感じた。やっぱりどう考えても、この部屋で一番平常に近いのはジェノ自身なのだ。それは間違いなかった。

二十分も立てばジェミンの時同様、ロンジュンは声をほとんど失って、細い体を震わせていた。時々口から漏れる声は虐められた小動物の泣き声みたいだ。こんな具合では余計にジェミンが振起してしまう。そう思ってジェミンを横目で見ると、その通りだった。

「やばい、勃ちそう」

呆れてしまうのが正解なのか分からないまま時計を見た。残り四分。ロンジュンの手元を見ても、ボタンを押す気配はなかった。

三人で生きて行く選択肢しかないことに、ジェノはもう逆らえなかった。タイマーが無事ゼロとなれば、マシンは止まった。ぐったりとしたまま目を開けるロンジュンに、ジェノが動く隙も与えずにジェミンは飛んで行った。

ロンジュンが声を出す前に、ジェミンはロンジュンの顔中にキスを降らした。本当に、比喩表現なんかではなく降ってくるキスにロンジュンは満足げに口角を上げた。

「口にして」

あの日のジェミンに比べると、声の残っているロンジュンにジェミンはしっかりと応えた。

不思議だった。目の前の光景に何も口出せないままジェノは眺めた。嫉妬ではない。嫌でもない。別にジェミンを愛してはいないのだから。だけど変な感覚だった。ずっと二人でいるのが当たり前で、ジェミンの目にはジェノしか映らないのが当然だった。しかし目の前の光景は、運命に従っている二人だ。まだ手が縛られているから動かせないまま舌まで絡め合う二人にどう感じるのが正解かも分からない。

だから拘束を一つずつ外していった。ようやくロンジュンの目にジェノも映った。

「これで認めてくれるでしょ？」

ジェノは言葉では何も言わずにロンジュンを拘束していたチェアから下ろした。刺激を与えすぎたせいで、力が入らず床に座り込んでしまうロンジュンを持ち上げれば、あの日ジェミンを連れてあがった時と同様に花嫁のように抱え、寝室のベッドに下ろした。

以前よりも大きくなったベッドに三人はすっぽりと埋まった。まるでこの世の悪とは無関係のような顔で。

化粧を落としてシーツにもぐりこむジェミンを見てロンジュンは幸せそうに微笑んだ。

「ねぇＳＭプレイ好き？」

眠たそうな顔で訪ねてくるジェミンにロンジュンは笑った。ジェノは二人から背を向けて眠ろうとした。閉められたカーテンの外はもう午前中だ。太陽が照っている。

「俺サディストだよ？」

予想外の回答にジェミンが唾をのむ音が、端のジェノにまで聞こえた。

「嘘でしょ。それなのにあんな声、、？やばい。もっと興奮する」

「まぁジェミンとジェノとなら何でもやるよ」

ロンジュンの回答に自分の名前が含まれると思わず、窓を見ながら目を開いてしまう。喜ぶジェミンの声を無視し、もう一度目を瞑ろうとすると自分の腰に細い腕が後ろから巻きついてくることに気付く。いつもならジェミンの手だけど、もっと細かった。

「俺の家を襲撃してくれてありがとう」

背後から囁かれるロンジュンの枯れてしまってハスキーな声に、ジェノは目を瞑った。言葉を求めていないのは分かっていた。だからロンジュンの添えた手に自分のを重ねて今度こそ深い眠りについた。

ジェミンはそんな二人を見て、同じようにロンジュンに後ろから抱きついた。甘い香りのするロンジュンのうなじに顔を埋めて、二人を追うように眠りに入った。

一から二、二から三。これ以上は何も求めていなかった。

  
  
  
  


◆

  
  
  
  


『ノジェムの愛人二人、ついに逮捕』

新聞一面にまでに及ぶ朗報。ジェノは新聞を作業机に置けば息を吐いた。

馬鹿な奴ら。四年間共に過ごしてきて、一度も捕まったことは無かった。二人は絶対に足を引っ張らないと約束したから。その代わりに傍を離れないと約束したから。それなら何故今ジェノはこうして二人が囚人番号を掲げている姿を新聞を通して見つめているのだろうか。

ロンジュンの髪をジェミンと同じ色に染めた日を思い出す。そして頬には刺青ではなく、ピアスを開けてやったのだ。これで仲間入りだと嬉しそうに笑ったジェミン。一生一緒にいたいと抱きついてきたロンジュン。

「一生一緒にいるのは勝手だけど、もしそっちから俺の元を離れた場合、俺からお前たちを追うことはないことは覚えといて」

確かにそう告げた。

ジェノの方から二人を求めることはない。追うことはない。最初からずっと明白にしていたはずだ。

この愚かな二人はそれを知っていながら今何を思って牢の中で過ごしているのだろうか。ジェノは考えずにはいられなかった。

  
  
  
  
  


♤

  
  
  
  


街は姿を変えていた。

これ以上あの恐ろしいトリオに怯えて暮らす市民はいない。一人残らず消えたのだ。

街ごと消えてしまっていた。

ジェノは音のしない街の中車を走らせた。どれだけチャンネルを変えてもラジオは流れなかった。聴き慣れた古い音楽カセットを入れたまま、右を見ればいつもの助手席の光景。大きすぎる笑顔のジェミンとその膝の上でジェミンの耳をかじるロンジュン。

ジェミンはロンジュンを抱えたまま新聞を嬉しそうに見つめていた。

囚人番号を片手で持って、もう片方の手の指を頬に当ててポージングを取っているジェミン。その隣の写真にはお得意のウィンクをして微かに首を傾げて両手で囚人番号を抱えるロンジュン。マグショットなんかじゃない。二人からすればフォトブースでしかないみたいだ。

「ジュナ～俺たちほんと可愛い」

「額に入れて飾ろ」

半年の牢獄生活を送った囚人二人の会話を聞きながらもジェノは真っ直ぐ道の先を見つめた。そろそろ日没だ。太陽が地平線に溶けて、海の色を赤く染める。

「ノジェムの愛人だって俺たち」

ジェミンの言葉にジェノはハンドルを強く握りしめた。手下であり恋人。そんな勘違いをしていた人々。世間体はもう気にならない。

「一度も愛人にした覚えはないよ」

ジェノが言えば二つの頭は同時に左に向く。派手な青とピンク色は消えつつあった。

「ジェノヤ、なんで俺たちのこと助けにきてくれたの？」

ロンジュンの純粋そうな瞳から向けられる視線がこめかみに刺さって痛かった。『俺からお前たちを追うことはない』。そう四年前にはっきり放たれた言葉を二人が忘れているはずなかった。

ジェノはアクセルを踏み込んだ。

「有り余る金も財産もある。豪邸も一人占めできた、」

「もしかしてジェノ俺たちがいなくて寂しかったの？」

肩に置かれるジェミンの手にジェノは反応を見せなかった。

「世の中盗める物で溢れてるよ。だけど、」

太陽が完全に海の下に隠れていた。まるで三人を恐れるように。暗闇だ。音もしない。残されたのは波と三人と車だけ。

「１＋２の答えが１だって答えるのはこの世のどこを探してもお前たちしかいない」

ロンジュンは声を上げて笑った。そして釣られてジェミンも笑った。

「なーんでノジェムなんかに名前しちゃったの？ジェノこんなに面白いのにさ」

ジェノの頬を突きながら言うロンジュン。ジェノも分からなかった。正直何も分からなかった。どうして今こうして生きているのか。何がどうジェノをこの道に導いたのか。イ・ジェノは四年前に死んでいた。ジェノの妻子と共に。

もしも彼女が殺されていなければ今頃ジェノは四歳の息子の幼稚園での話を食卓で聞いていたのかもしれない。でも現実はこうだ。

自分が滅ぼした街を飛び出して、見えなくなった地平線に向かって車を走らせている。隣にはジェノの人生をコントロールしている悪魔が二人。

地獄に落ちたら、お城で三人で一生愛し合おうと楽しそうに語り合う悪魔が二人。

今日も甘い声でジェノを誘うのだった。

**Author's Note:**

> 狂愛？純愛？？
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
